What Lies Behind Closed Doors
by SweetlilPhantom
Summary: Harry's in his last year of Hogwarts&he has a ton on his plate:Voldie,sex,strange ppl&weird dreams to name a few.How will he manage to deal with so much,but more importantly,will he ever live to see life after Hogwarts?chap3 fin up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I haven't attempted to write a chapter fic in a long time, as always time is never on myside or I'm just plain lazy. Well with exams coming up & all, writing a ficcie is not the most brilliant idea but once school's over(the 22nd--woohoo!) then I can finally bring my focus back to writing again.**

**What Lies Behind Closed Doors**

Harry Potter was not a normal teenager, even in a world where everything that had to do with magic wands and spells was just a normal part of life.

At seventeen, Harry now knew this all too well. He had already gone through more than what some people go through in their lifetime. Even as a young toddler, when other children were enjoying a life that was carefree and full of innocence, he had already lost both his parents and was forced into a world of misery and neglect. The heavy burden he had carried with him most of his life would become so unbearable at times, to the point where it nearly fell upon him and crushed him to death. His destiny was already all planned out for him, and it wouldn't be fulfilled until the one who caused him all this pain and anger was ripped out of the world. Whether Harry would live or die before he saw it, he didn't know.

Besides being one of the only few people who could defeat Voldemort and having everyone counting on him to save the world, Harry also had another problem. Okay, maybe it wasn't as major of a problem, just a normal case of a teenager trying to find his identity--sexually, that is. He never used to give this kind of thing much thought, as he had much bigger problems to worry about, but eventually his hormones got in the way and made a nice leeway for the inevitable problems of adolescence. He thought he was now going to have to worry about the challenge of trying to ask out girls he developed feelings toward and the whole prospect of a serious relationship, but soon he began to realize it wasn't just _girls _he fantasized about.

It started in his third year while lying awake one night. Ron was sleeping in the bed next to him, snoring every now and then and his back lightly moving up and down to the rhythm of his breathing. He suddenly started wondering what it would feel like to have his hand under that shirt, touching the warm bare skin of his back, in which his fingers would be replaced by his lips. Harry then felt repulsed by his thoughts and tried to ignore any others that inhabited themselves in his mind, pretending he never thought about any other male in a more-than-friendly manner. Then in his fourth year, these feelings came back again, only toward a new boy. Cedric Diggory, to be exact. Sure, he pretended to think of Cedric like the other boys of Gryffindor, a pretty boy with brains melted by good looks and arrogance. But at night, it was a totally different story, with his hands down his pants while fantasizing about doing more things to Cedric than he ever did about any girl. Hell, he even had certain daydreams about Draco Malfoy, the most conceited prick in the whole fucking school, though at the moment he was in a place who-knows-where with Snape (who was one male Harry never fantasized about--(sorry HP/SS shippers)) after the night Dumbledore was murdered. Though he couldn't deny young Malfoy's pretty looks and that bad boy disposition that always managed to make Harry's pants tighten.

Just because he had certain feelings for boys, it didn't mean that he had no feelings whatsoever toward girls. If there was a girl bending over and Harry could see down her shirt or her up her skirt, it would be enough to make him drool and his crotch to bulge, but he just found that sometimes it brought him more pleasure to imagine doing it with someone who was more like him, who knew all the right places to touch and stimulatefrom his own gratifying experiences. Perhaps the reason Harry cared so much about sex and what satisfied him the most was because sex was one of the few things that could make him feel such pleasure and bliss and just in that one fulfilling moment make him forget that there were people out there who wanted him dead.

2222

_It was dreary, the fog not thick enough to cause one to be unable to see ahead of them, yet enough to give someone a perturbed feeling and make chills run down the spine. The silence made Harry very uneasy as his heart thumped against his chest so hard it felt like it would pop out any moment. His wand lit in his trembling hand, he cautiously made his way over a fallen branch when a voice and the sudden appearance of a silhouette in front of him caused him to nearly trip over the branch and his heart to stop in fright._

"_Well, well, Potter. We finally see each other once again."_

_But the voice wasn't the high, chilling voice that plagued his nightmares. It was deep, but more that of a young man who was still maturing. As the figure pulled down his hood, he instantly recognized the sleek, platinum blonde hair and the slate-grey eyes that always seemed as if they werehiding something._

"_Malfoy," Harry muttered, then scowled. "So this has been where you've been hiding, eh? Too cowardly to show your face in public after what you've done?"_

_But Draco just smirked, his eyes looking straight into Harry's. Harry tried to maintain the same fierce gaze, but he suddenly found himself start to get awkward, and his eyes shifted uncomfortably._

"_First of all," Draco began in his usual drawl, eyes still expressionless and that sneer planted on his face, "I wasn't the one who cast the killing curse on Dumbledore, and second, I, or more specifically **we've** been all over the place. You don't think we've been hiding out here the whole time now, do you?"_

_The usual look of disgust was back on Harry's face. _

_"So, I bet you and Snape are best buddies now, huh, teaming up together and all that?"_

_"Oh Harry, Harry, there's no need to be jealous. You're still on my mind, too. You know, Potter, I think about you more oftenthan you know. Sometimes when I do, I feel so ill and disgusted, and yet--"_

_He took a step closer, his eyes widening and his tongue brushing across his upper lip. Harry found himself backing away until he was pressed against a tree._

_"Yet there are times where I just imagine those amazing eyes, such a bright green it's almost unnatural, and your hair--"_

_He brushed some of the raven bangs aside with his hand, revealing Harry's forehead. Draco then used his other hand to lightly touch the lightening-shaped scar with his fingertip, delicately tracing along it. Harry shuddered and gasped, surprised at the new feeling spreading through him that was quickly going to his groin._

_"Mmm," Draco whispered. "You shouldn't hide your scar behind all this hair, not when it's so **fucking **sexy."_

_Harry was no longer glaring, but his eyes were closed and slight moaning noises escaped his mouth as Draco's finger moved from his forehead to across his cheek. He just wanted to stay in that moment forever, to feel this sudden rush of such satisfying pleasure, to feel the eroticism of doing something so forbidden._

Of course, Harry never got farther than that and he'd wake up sweating, with a twitching sensation in his cock. He'd already had this dream a couple of times already, and it always took place in a forest where he was wandering by himself and a hooded figure would always appear out of nowhere startling him, the identity always being Draco Malfoy. At first Harry would end up being angry at the Slytherin, but then he'd find himself being seduced. The last thing Harry had ever expected was himself ever having friendly feelings toward Malfoy, let alone rather inappropriate fantasies.

Sighing, he stepped out of bed, seeing that Ron was already down in the Great Hall, and went to get his clothes. He tried pushing the dream in the back of his mind, right now having more important issues to deal with than his sexuality and Malfoy. Those dreams didn't mean anything, as he still hated the young Slytherin with every fiber in his body and just the thought of him made Harry want to throw up.

Or at least, he tried to convince himself it did.

**A/N (again) : Well I didn't want to make this chapter TOO long as it's just an introduction as to the kind of problems Harry's gonna have to face(other than Voldie, that is). Yeah, Harry's bisexual, though he leans more towards males as he's a horny lil devil & all(lol). But there will be quite a few pairings in this, including past Harry/Cedric, maybe a tiny bit Harry/Ron & an ounce of Harry with an OC female (yeah--girl!) who will probably be introduced in the next chappie, but mostly this focuses on Harry & Draco.**

**Reviews greatly appreciated. Thanx bunches!. **

**_Sweetlilphantom_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! I'm so proud of myself as I actually finished & posted up a chappie quicker than I had planned to! Actually I shouldn't even be worrying about this story right now & at this very moment just be studying my arse off for my exams tomorrow & Tuesday, but since I love writing a lot more than I do school…lol. Oh well, cramming's good for the brain every now & then:) Also a big thank you to my reviewers! LLL _huggles_**

Ron and Hermione were already in the Great Hall by the time Harry arrived, their breakfasts in front of them and as usual, a book in Hermione's hands. Harry could see that Ron kept glancing over her book every now and then, but he doubted Ron was interested in what page number she was on. By this time it was completely obvious Ron and Hermione had feelings for each other, and FINALLY after all those years, they were beginning to realize it, too. Whenever they would catch each other's eye (which had been quite often lately), the redhead would flash a secretive grin, while the bushy-haired bookworm (as Harry had known his female companion for the past six years) would giggle and blush. Though Hermione was still as intelligent as ever, she was definitely not the little know-it-all kid she used to be. Now she was the know-it-all in a woman's body. And a rather beautiful one at that, not that Harry ever actually _looked _or anything, but he couldn't blame Ron for his feelings. Yet sometimes he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Sure it was that one time Harry had had that fantasy about Ron, but he never actually FELT real love for him. It was curiosity more than anything.

"Hey guys," Harry greeted, taking a seat next to Ron.

Hermione peaked her head out from her book.

"'Morning, Harry. You sure slept for a while."

"Uh--yeah, I was dreaming," Harry said simply, not wanting to go into detail. Of course Ron smirked.

"Really? About what?" he asked with a wink.

Harry rolled his eyes as he spread marmalade over his toast.

"Nothing you'd be particularly interested in, Ronald."

Truthfully of coarse, he knew he _would _be interested, but not without Ron thinking his best friend had finally lost it, too. A dream where he was being sexual with Draco Malfoy, the patronizing blonde Slytherin who had given them hell for all those years, the one who was now on the run with a certain greasy-haired hook-nosed git who they had also come to loathe ever since their first encounter. Harry had gone from hating the blonde where he wouldn't mind dealing with him the old-fashioned Muggle way by shooting his overlarge brain out, to having thoughts about doing very naughty things to the young Slytherin Prince--and Harry actually _liked _it.

Then he heard Hermione mutter more to herself somewhere along the lines of, "What the hell is up with that girl?"

He looked over at her to see where she was gesturing to. "Who?" he inquired curiously.

She pointed to Gryffindor girl sitting on the other end of the table.

"Isn't she the new girl who was sorted in the beginning of the year? She's like--American or something?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes still watching her strange fellow house member. The girl had long black hair, along with pale skin that contrasted greatly, though Harry never caught what color her eyes were. Not that he had paid any mind to her, anyways. In fact, he never really saw anyone talk to her. She'd simply sit there looking indifferent and only did what she had to do. It was like she didn't even _want _to be there in the first place, like she had only been forced to go, but she wasn't going to give up so easily. Harry was pretty sure she was in her sixth year. He could see why Hermione didn't think much of her; she never was one for people who were just, in laments terms, very different. She had even had a difficult time accepting Loony (OR Luna) Lovegood at first, so obviously this girl wasn't exactly Hermione's type. Especially someone who looked like they were the living dead and acted like it, too, or to use Muggle terminology, Goths (a/n: No I'm not putting down Goths, this is just what Hermione thinks. I don't have a problem with people choosing to be who they want to be).

Pretty soon, Hermione's focus was back on her book. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Christ, Hermione, couldn't you put that book down for one moment and just focus on eating or something that doesn't require much thinking?"

Once again she looked up from her book, looking irritated,

"Ron, I'm only reading for fun, so I don't really have to do much thinking to do it."

Then his annoyed expression was replaced by a rather falselysad look, with his blue eyes staring up at her innocently and his lip pouted.

"But 'Mione, I can't see that beautiful face if you keep hiding behind your book."

She tried looking annoyed as she scowled at him, but she couldn't keep a hint of a smile from playing across her lips. Harry sighed and suddenly felt like heading off to the bathroom for a bit, leaving the two lovesick teenagers to themselves. He thought he would throw up what little he had for breakfast if they started getting mushy with each other right in front of him.

"Er--guys, I'll be right back. I just have to go the bathroom."

Glad to be out of there, he exited the Great Hall and walked down the hall absentmindedly, not giving much thought to where he was going. Suddenly, he collided roughly with someone and fell onto the floor, hearing the other person do the same. He could tell she was female from her high gasp, which made Harry feel even worse as he didn't like hurting girls.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Harry gasped, quickly jumping to his feet and offering his hand to the girl.

Strands of raven hair were in her face, and Harry instantly recognized her as the girl Hermione had been annoyed with moments before. She swung her head a little to get the stray wisps of hair out of her eyes so she could see who had caused her to be on the ground in the first place. Harry couldn't help but let out a tiny gasp when she looked up at him. He had never seen her up close before, only sitting down at the other end of the Gryffindor table or sometimes in the halls, but her back was usually turned to him. Her face was the same creamy color as the rest of her body, and her lips were the color of a freshly-ripe cherry, but it was her eyes that caught his attention. They were large pools of crystal blue, while her eyelids were adorned with long dark eyelashes. He didn't think he had ever seen a girl who was more beautiful.

She accepted Harry's hand as he helped her to her feet. He watched as she dusted off her robes, her face flustered. Her head came up to a little below Harry's shoulders and she had a slender body, along with some rather nice curves. Not wanting her to think he was checking her out or anything, his eyes quickly moved back to her face, into those light blue orbs.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated, trying to get his mind back to Earth again. "I really should've watched where I was going."

"No, I wasn't exactly paying much attention, either," she admitted. "My mind was sort of on other things."

She had an American accent, and her voice was quiet but quite pretty all the same.

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you."

Then he suddenly felt the urge to start a small conversation with her, just to get to know her a little better.

"Hey, aren't you the new girl from the United States, if I'm not mistaken?"

Something flickered in her eyes and her lips formed a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm Hayley Andrews. I lived in Pennsylvania before my mom decided to move here. Something about how she grew up here and it felt like something was missing by living all the way in the U.S. or something"

She let out a small sigh as if she really hadn't wanted to move.

Harry nodded to show he understood.

"Was the school you used to go to much different from Hogwarts?"

She shrugged. "Well, it wasn't a castle, and it wasn't exactly this big, either. The dorm room I used to stay in was prettyawesome, though. It was underwater, so all you could see through the windows was blue and fish swimming everywhere."

"That sounds cool," Harry agreed.

Then she suddenly froze and her eyes traveled to Harry's forehead. Of course by now he was used to this, but it still made him kind of uncomfortable.

"Hey, you're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

He nodded and grinned slightly, trying to act indifferent about being recognized so easily and having so many people knowing about his history even before _he _knew who he really was. To him, he was just some normal teenager, minus the fact that he didn't have a family and how knowing every time he woke up in the morning that anything could go wrong.

But the girl, or Hayley, didn't say anything. She just stared intently at him, suddenly looking uneasy. Sure he was famous and all, but it wasn't as if he was an all-powerful wizard or anything that could suddenly make her becomeintimidated.

"Are you okay?" he asked uncertainly, looking puzzled.

Finally it looked like she had snapped back to reality, though she still looked hesitant.

"Oh, yeah," she replied quickly, "It was just--I never thought I'd actually see you, especially like this--face to face. I mean, I'd hear about you and all, but--"

She stopped as if not knowing what else to say, and they just stared at each other awkwardly for a few more moments. Harry had the distinct feeling she was hiding something from him but he didn't want to press her any further, as they barely knew each other and it probably wasn't any of his damn business.

"Well, I better go now," Hayley said finally. "Classes will be starting soon, anyways. Nice to meet you, Harry," she added before hurrying off.

"You, too," he called after her.

He then realized he had forgotten why he was even in the hallway in the first place, when the thought of picturing Ron and Hermione snogging while he was trying to finish his breakfast promptly caused his memory to return again. Harry decided to return to the Great Hall as classes _would _be starting soon (and he also never really had to go to the bathroom, anyways). As he walked, Hayley was still on his mind and how he realized he wanted to get to know her, more than he ever had before.

'**Nother Note: ****I'm not sure if I should name my chappies or not. I'm very lazy so I haven't so far, but, what do you guys think? Also reviews give me more motivation to keep writing, so keep 'em coming.lol **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes, finally another chapter of this story completed! Sorry it's been so long, I haven't exactly been in the writing mood lately but hey, it's good to be back! **

**CHAPTER 3**

Harry's first class that day was none other than Defense Against The Dark Arts with the Slytherins. It felt so strange, yet **_so _**unbelievably relieving that Snape wasn't their teacher anymore, nor was he even in the castle so students wouldn't even have to worry anymore about losing house points or getting detentions every time they passed him in the corridors. And obviously Draco Malfoy was no longer inhabiting Hogwarts, either, so especially Harry, Ron, and Hermione were happy they wouldn't have to deal with his snide remarks every time they were together in classes. Harry tried not to think about where Snape and Malfoy could be at this very moment and what they were doing, as it only reminded him of that Goddamned dream he kept having.

Their new teacher was a plump dark-hairedwoman from the Ministry, Professor Dawson, though she would only be teaching temporarily as a new teacher would be taking over by next year. Of course Harry knew it was impossible for anyone to remain a permanent DADA teacher at Hogwarts because of Tom Riddle.

Since Harry was sure he already knew the topic that was being discussed, he decided to play Tic-Tac-Toe on the corner of his paper with Ron, who was for ONCE not passing Hermione love notes or making suggestive winks at her. Hermione, who immediately changed back to her usual serious self during class, rolled her eyes and tried hanging onto every word that was was being discussed in class.

The class flew by rather quickly (wonder why), as did the next few classes. No interesting or extraordinary events took place during the morning, except for the usual class routines. The last class they had before lunch started was Potions, which for once Harry could stand now because there was no Snape peering nastily (and rather creepily) over his shoulder all the time. Though today the room suddenly felt warmer than usual, at least to Harry, and he propped his chin in his hand as he struggled to stay awake. Then he decided that since they wouldn't be brewing any kind of concoction today anyways, that he would allow himself to lay his headin between his folded arms on the desk, while he closed his eyes. Just to rest them for a bit. Obviously, it didn't quite work out that way as Slughorn's words started fading away and he drifted into sleep.

_Once again, Harry found himself walking alone through that eerie forest, though he was sure he was being watched. The uncanny silence that surrounded him was so intense that he could feel it freeze his insides and chills run down his spine. As he stepped on a rather crunchy pile of leaves, he jumped and whirled around, but it was because of another sound he had heard behind him. All he saw was trees, no unusual shadows or anything. He stepped backward a bit, and when he went to turn around again, he thought he would have a heart attack._

_Draco Malfoy stood there casually as though they were still in Hogwarts, his arms folded and that same exact smirk playing across his lips. This time, however, he wasn't wearing a cloak, but a plain black shirt and pants. His pale blonde hair, which had grown slightly longer, contrasted greatly with his shirt, making it look more silver than ever._

_"Malfoy!" Harry gasped, trying to breathe normally again. "What the fuckare you up to in this place?"_

_The smug grin widened and he allowed his tongue to slide across the top row of his teeth as he continued to survey Harry. Before he could stop himself, Harry gulped and took a step backward._

_"What the hell is wrong with you, Malfoy?" he demanded, though his voice grew slightly weaker._

_"You know damn well, Potter," he whispered, his breaths becoming slightly harsher as he stepped closer and closer to Harry, until their noses were only inches away from touching each other's. Harry couldn't do anything except stare into those silver-grey eyes, in which he was able to read something he had never seen there before. It was some kind of passion. Lust._

_"I've known what you've wanted all along, Potter," he continued in that soft, heated voice. "You have, too, you've just been so busy denying it."_

_"You don't know anything about me," Harry snapped._

_"Oh, but I know more than you think, Harry--"_

_"Don't call me that," he cut in angrily._

_He didn't know why he didn't want Draco to call him by his first name. They had hated each other (or seemingly hated each other) for so long, they never even bothered to acknowledge their real names, nor did they care. So when Harry heard the other young man actually say his first name, a strange feeling erupted inside him, almost as if he was…happy? It was just all too confusing._

_Draco chuckled, looking quite amused._

_"What, you don't like your name? I don't know. To me, it sounds so…hot."_

_Harry's mouth was still half-open trying to think of something to say when he felt the Slytherin's lips crash into his and a hand stroke the back of his head. As if he had waited too long for this, Harry kissed back more passionately, letting his hand cup the other boy's cheek, his thumb caressing the smooth skin. Draco allowed his tongue to slide into the raven-haired boy's mouth, the feel and heat of their bodies giving off an energy and making them want more. Harry's tongue danced along Draco's, and he leaned his head back slightly as all different emotions crashed into his body at once. Draco traced a finger stealthily downward along the other boy's jaw line, down his neck, chest, stomach, until finally reaching the waistband of his trousers. Harry's breath caught in his throat and he let out a sharp gasp as the blonde slowly reached his hand inside his pants…_

"Mr. Potter, are you going to be paying attention at _**all** _today or would you prefer going to bed right now and missing this quite interesting bit of information?"

Harry snapped his head up at once, almost forgetting where he was for a moment. Many people around him were sniggering and whispering, while Slughorn had his arms crossed over his chest and was staring at him in both exasperation and confusion, waiting for a reply.

"Oh--um, sorry Professor. I didn't realize I had dozed off."

As Slughorn went back to his discussion, Harry was sure his face must have looked beet red. Then he remembered what he had been dreaming about and the fact that he had dreamt it in a classroom full of students and a teacher. Horror struck him as he had no idea what kind of noises he had been making while he was sleeping, or even actions. A poke from Ron, who was sitting right beside him, took him out of his reverie.

"What was all that about, mate?" he whispered.

Harry's heart pounded as he wondered what he had meant by that and his voice was rather uneven as he replied, "What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, you kept elbowing me in the arm from time to time and sometimes you made these weird noises."

Harry thought his heart would stop as he froze and swallowed hard, trying to sound normal.

"Um, noises?"

"Well yeah, they were quiet though, so I don't think Slughorn or many of the others heard but it was starting to annoy the hell out of me."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. So, he hadn't really made it that obvious what he had been dreaming about. Now, the question was, _why _did he keep having these dreams? Yes, obviously he knew he was gay and all, but why did _Malfoy_ keep coming up in them of all people? He had a history of having dreams that turned out to come true, so would he and Malfoy actually do that in real life, even though Malfoy must have totally disappeared by now? The thought rather excited him, and then he realized what this meant and he shook his head roughly, as though trying to locate some of his common sense again.

Class ended with an assigned essay they had to have completed by next week on a topic Harry knew almost nothing about as he had fallen asleep and daydreamed through the majority of the class, but with Ron and Hermione helping him he didn't really have all that much to worry about. As the Golden Trio walked off to lunch together, Harry once again almost attempted to run over that Hayley girl. He apologized to her and they gave each other a small smile before departing in their own directions.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly, without any more strange dreams or the like. And once the day was over and he drifted off in his bed, he even managed to have, for once, a peaceful dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Don't worry, they'll be some real life action sooner or later & lots more :))Please review, I need the ideas & motivation!**


End file.
